tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast (Fate/Axiom ~ The Beast of Alaya)
|qualclasses = | height = 6'0" | weight = 145 lbs | gender = Male | hairc = Blonde | eyec = Green | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = N/A | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = Blue }} The Beast of Alaya (Romaji: Bīsuto obu Araya; Kana: ビースト・オブ・アラヤ) is a Beast-class Servant in the Lostbelts of Fate/Axiom. 'Profile' ''Identity'' The Beast of Alaya's True Name is Melkjor Olsen Brunestud (メルかじょル・おるせん・ブリュンスタッド, Merukajoru Orusen Buryunsutaddo). In 470 AD, on the day during which Artoria Pendragon was prophesied to draw a sword from a stone, Melkjor'av'Olsen stole Artoria's destiny by using his saint graph to pull the sword out of the stone. Immediately afterward, Melkjor declared himself to be the destined and rightful king of England and then proceeded to establish and expand a kingdom for himself. Shortly after Melkjor stole Artoria's destiny from her, Melkjor was approached by Alaya. Alaya offered to empower and support Melkjor, in exchange for Melkjor becoming a Beast of Alaya. Melkjor accepted Alaya's offer, and so Melkjor became the Beast of Alaya. Subsequently, Melkjor became inspired to create a new age wherein humanity would cease to survive on the bounties and charity of nature and start to survive on naught but the products and results of magecraft and technology. And so Melkjor became determined to end the Age of Man by destroying all of the remnants of Gaia and start the Age of Liners by advancing humanity's magecraft and technology to the point of self-sufficiency. Immediately afterward, Melkjor erected the castle and city of Celliwig as the capital of his kingdom of Prydain. Subsequently, after 5 years of staunchly and stubbornly following an aggressive policy of expansionism and imperialism, Melkjor managed to develop and expand Celliwig and Prydain from a city-state and petty kingdom into a full-fledged empire! He also managed to commence the ascension of humanity into liners, develop and popularize a magecraft-bsed technology which allows the decomposition the texture of the Reverse Side of the World into grain, and invent the craft of crystallizing grain into Cuirasses and Knight-Arms. As a result, by the time Hengist and Horsa were able to betroth Rowena to Vortigern as a means of bribing Vortigern into allowing the saxons to settle in England, Melkjor had already manged to conquer the entirety of the British Isles and convert all of the Britains into liners. In response to the arrival of the Saxons and the betrayal and madness of Vortigern, Melkjor began to capture and domesticate the demon lords of all things! Subsequently, Melkjor induced a demon lord into sucking his blood in order to become a dead apostle. In addition, Melkjor used his origin of Asymmetry to alter himself into a dead apostle whom was devoid of both the need to suck blood and the urge to suck blood as well. Not long after he did so, Melkjor sucked the blood of Morgan le Fay in order to corrupt Morgan le Fay into a vampire and thereby enslave Morgan le Fay to his will. Melkjor then began to use Conchobar My Love to predict the actions of Vortigern.. As a result of his prediction of Vortigern's actions, Melkjor was able to ambush Vortigern and then use Morgan le Fay to transfer a supermajority of Vortigern's power and status to himself. Subsequently, Melkjor erased Vortigern's memory of the encounter and then left Vortigern to whatever fate had in store for him. Melkjor drunk the blood and ingested the flesh of all but 7 of the dark lords whom he had captured and domesticated. As a result, Melkjor managed to become stronger than even Michael Roa Valdamjong at his strongest! It was at this point that Melkjor abandoned the name Melkor'av'Olsen and adopted the name Melkjor Olsen Brunestud. Afterward, Melkjor grouped 6 of the last 7 dark lords into a military order named the Black Knights of Celliwig. He also, with the assistance of Merlin, began to prepare a Greater Ritual which would utilize all of the mana of every British Isle other than Great Britain itself — and, thereby, antagonized the Heroic Spirits and people of Ireland — as fuel for the creation and maintenance of an illusion with the ability to deceive Crimson Moon into believing that the last of the 7 demon lords would be the perfect means of and vessel for resurrection. By doing so, Melkjor hoped to either lure Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg into the Lostbelt with the threat of Crimson Moon's resurrection or resurrect Crimson Moon in a weakened state where he would be able to devour Crimson Moon and thereby usurp Crimson Moon's place as the Ultimate One of the Moon! Notably, if Melkjor managed to lure Zelretch into the lostbelt, the Second Magic would confirm and enforce the actuality of the lostbelt's existence and thereby cause the lostbelt to absorb the rest of the lostbelts and then ascend from a texture within a timeline into an independent timeline in of itself! While if Melkjor managed to devour and usurp Crimson Moon, Melkjor would gain the power to ascend the lostbelt from a texture into a timeline and revert all of the changes that the Alien God made to the textures. ''Personality'' WIP... 'Role' WIP... 'Abilities' Parameters WIP... Class Skills WIP... Personal Skills WIP... Noble Phantasms Excalibur Vortigern * Main Article: Excalibur Vortigern Millennium_Castle_Brunestud * Main Article: Millennium Castle Brunestud Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Axiom Category:Beast Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Male